Tsuna the Angel
by VampHibari
Summary: Tsuna dies and becomes a soul with regret. Alaude the shinigami helps the boy. Tsuna fixes his regrets and moves on to the light.  always 1827. Kinda Alaude27 maybe. For some people it might look like that. Can find this story in KHR Remakes and Morals


Hi guys this it Undying~

Anyways this is 1827 for all you people. It contains a bit of sadness but you know some sad stories aren't half bad. I actually like them for they give me a thought in mind…did that make sense…haha anyways let's start the story~

REVIEW PLEASE

Once upon a time, not too long ago, lived a 15 years old boy in Namimori that wore a costume…an **ANGEL costume.**

He dresses up like an angel and goes around to give little children balloons. It was his part time job.

The angel boy's name is Tsunayoshi Sawada or a.k.a Tsuna.

The reason that he picked the job was because his father recommended it and so did his friend and his horrible tutor Reborn.

Many kids and parents liked Tsuna because he never lied to anyone or took advantage of them. Because he had naïve traits and honesty he never came in mind that others were using him. Yes Tsuna really is like an Angel.

Suddenly….

"Herbivore did you let go of the balloons again."

Tsuna turned around and looked really happy it was his boyfriend Hibari Kyouya.

"H-Hibari-san why are you here" said the Happy boy. "Did your disciplinary job finish already" he was so happy and the kids next to him were trying to calm the hyper angel…

"Hn…I was just roaming around to see if there was any disturbance in Namimori" said the prefect.

"Of course! Since you are the best police in the town…no...The whole wide world" smiled Tsuna. It made Hibari satisfied.

"Hn I need to go my way again see you later"

"O-Okay!"

Hibari was soon out of sight. The girl next to him asked.

"Tsuna that's your boyfriend"

"Yea…" blushed Tsuna.

"So does he make you feel all happy and excited all the time?"

"Umm I guess"

Then the girl looked at another boy and sighed.

"I told you he's a weirdo"

Tsuna blushed and whined, "I am not a weirdo~"

"Oh yea Tsuna weren't you talking about something about Hibari's birthday"

"Ah! Yea it's his birthday today!"

"You bought him a present right?"

"Yea Of course I bought him something-ah! I need to go! See you guys tomorrow!"

He waved good bye and was passing a train station…

EEEEEEEEEEK

He turned around and saw a little girl who fell into the train track and the train was soon there. Tsuna jumped down and threw the girl out and he was relieved until he saw bright light in front of him….

CRASH

When Tsuna woke up he was floating in the sky…he looked down and saw people murmuring and his body all bloody and dead… 

He felt sad and looked to the side where he saw a man with a scythe who looked a lot like Hibari

"Hibari-san!"

"I am not Hibari child my name is Alaude. A shinigami"

"I am dead aren't I?"

"Yes…but unfortunately you can't go to heaven yet"

"I know…I have regret"

"Do you know what your regret is child"

"Yes…"

They flew and went to a place…it was the Namimori school roof…Hibari was there sitting alone.

He went flew down to Hibari,

"Hibari-san I'm here!...I'm sorry I couldn't be with you right now….I guess you can't see me anymore….I'm sorry even though it's your birthday you can't see me…" tears flowed down the boy's eyes…Alaude hated that. He cut the boy's body and Tsuna jumped in surprise….

"Alaude-san what was that for"

"Few minutes later he will be able to see you. You can stay like this all the time but you must keep this mask and hood." Alaude handed it to him and it covered the boy's back part of the head and covered his face with a mask that had a fox face on it.

"Okay"

Tsuna sat down next to him and suddenly his body became visible and Hibari jumped in surprise and went into attack mode.

"Who are you herbivore….Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna was shocked that he noticed him and was happy behind the mask and he wanted to cry but he knew he had something to do before he does, "I am one of Tsuna's friend and I came to talk to you."

"Where is he?"

"He said he was sorry and left this with me to give it to you."

Tsuna handed him a small box. Hibari opened it and he saw it was a scrapbook of him and the little boy together. He took and looked at the boy with the funny mask.

"Herbivore"

"Yes?"

"Thank you and what is your name"

"M-My name is Cielo"

"I see"

"If you want I can tell you what he's doing anytime you want"

"Hn. See you tomorrow then"

"Yes…"

Hibari stood up and went somewhere.

Tsuna fell onto the ground unable to stand…He took off the mask and tears rolled down his face.

"Child do not cry for you have something to do"

Tsuna looked up and tears still fell…Alaude-san really looked like Hibari-san…Then he finally thought of something…

The next day Hibari didn't come…Tsuna waited on the same bench forever….when it snowed, when it rained, when there was a storm…Alaude felt pissed for some reason…Tsuna told him it's not a problem.

Finally Hibari came…

"Herbivore why are you still here"

"I was waiting for you. Since you did say lets meet here"

Hibari actually didn't ever want to meet the child for it seemed unreasonable. He sighed and just let the child see him every day.

"Hibari-san did you know Tsuna always talk about you"

Hibari kinda flushed….and was interested.

"He talked about how strong you are and how admirable, cool, and handsome you are"

"He told all the other children that he had the best and precious someone in his heart"

Hibari kept on listening…

"Once he told me that one day he hoped to marry you-" Tsuna stopped because he felt like crying..

"Herbivore"

"H-h-huh? Oh and he always bragged how awesome you are…" Then Tsuna couldn't take it anymore and Alaude also knew the boy couldn't take it anymore…Tsuna stood up and told Hibari.

"Umm will you come here again tomorrow? I'll tell you more tomorrow…I'm-busy I need to go"

"Hn"

Tsuna turned around and started walking and tears came down. Alaude who is invisible to others came next the boy and gave him his shoulder and the boy where Hibari wasn't there took off his mask and started crying harder and harder and fell asleep on Alaude…

"Sigh this child is seriously troublesome…" He looked at the boy on his lap who was sleeping but tears still coming out. He wiped the tears. "Child you are really a troublesome one I had in years…." Alaude then thought….He thought about someone special to him…Giotto…

"A-a-Alaude-san?"

"What is it child"

"I want to see some people…when they can't see me"

"I see then don't use your mask and they won't be able to see you"

They went and it was a house. They went inside like a ghost going through stuff. He looked at two parents crying….It must be the child's parent…Then they went upstairs and Alaude was in pure shock.

"He looks like me right Alaude-san? He's my older brother Giotto…He use to be your lover right?"

Alaude looked at the child and asked

"How did you know?"

"Pictures…"

"Pictures?"

"Giotto-nii always came home and showed me pictures of you since I was young. Told me how he loved you"

"I see"

"Alaude-san"

"Yes"

"Can I call you Alaude-nii?" asked the child

"Do whatever you want"

Tsuna went to Giotto's side with his mask on. He put a hand on Giotto making Giotto have the same reaction as Hibari.

"Who are you?"

"I am Tsuna Giotto-nii"

Giotto was surprised.

"N-No he died…."

"You can see me because I have this mask…if I took it off then you can't see me"

"DON'T KID WITH ME" Giotto yelled in rage..

"G-G-Giotto-nii….You don't believe me" Tsuna felt hurt…But he wanted to assure his family.

"NO"

"Fine then…Giotto-san Tsunayoshi is okay so please cheer up…Tsunayoshi wishes for you all to be happy and smiling"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT"

"I know. I know that he loves you all like how you loved Alaude-nii"

Giotto looked at him in shock. Alaude actually died too. But he became a shinigami for he became very strong.

"A-Alaude?"

"Mhm…He must want you to be happy" Tsuna looked at the invisible shinigami who looked a bit sad and happy at the same time.

"DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW-!" Giotto stopped when the child hugged him…It felt like the embrace he and Tsuna would have when they played around….

"I know everything Giotto-san…How you wish for Tsunayoshi to come back and how much you love him dearly and also Alaude-nii" 

Then the door opened it were his parents...

"Excuse me Mrs. Sawada and " he talked formal because he doesn't want to worry his parents…

"Are you Giotto's friend", asked his father…he felt hurt for his father can't see him because when he takes off the mask he will suddenly become invisible…

"I was about to leave and just know all of you…Tsunayoshi loves you"

Alaude told him suddenly that he will make an affect that makes the invisibility go slower allowing him to show his face once in a while to someone….

When Tsunayoshi's family began to look curiously they started crying… Tsuna took off his mask and his invisibility happened from his feet slowly…slowly…disappearing...

"T-Tsuna…." Said his brother he was crying..."I'm sorry I-I didn't believe you"

"TSU-KUN" screamed his mom...

"Mom, Dad, Giotto-nii I'm alright….I can't go to heaven unless you guys are happy you know" smiled Tsuna…His dad looked away and tears slowed down…his mom was crying but put on a smile…Giotto also did the same as Nana.

"Mom, Dad, Giotto Nii thank you for everything. I really had a fun life and I will be waiting for you up in heaven. Don't worry I have company with me so I won't be lonely. I will watch over you all. I….I love you" and finally Tsuna disappeared from their sight but was still there. Nana started crying in tears of joy…

"Tsuna if you are still here don't worry. We will be happy and Alaude take care of my brother up there" smiled the crying boy.

Alaude had an emotionless face but was indeed happy.

"Child let's get going your boy friend should be there now."

"Ah! Okay" He looked at his family and smiled and flew out the window. And went to the location and hardened his heart as much as he can. He saw Hibari and at that moment he felt as if the hardening melted away. He took courage and said.

"Hello Hibari-san" with the mask on of course and white clothes.

"Hn Herbivore I have something to ask of you"

"Y-Yes?"

"Is Tsunayoshi happy?"

That made Tsuna instantly cry…in his mask and shake but answered.

"H-He is h-happy indeed"

"Hn"

After seeing each other for 1 full year…

"I shall not be coming here anymore."

"Why not?"

"I found someone I love and I hope Tsunayoshi too found someone."

"I see then I guess I don't have to worry about you anymore"

Suddenly Hibari looked at the boy take off his mask. It was his angel Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Hai Hibari-san I wish you happiness for I cannot give to you."

"…"

"Ah! I have company with me so I won't be lonely" smiled the boy but hibari knew it was forced.

"Who?"

Tsuna looked at Alaude's direction and made a hand motion asking to come next to him.

When Tsuna touched Alaude he also became visible.

"You-!" Hibari widened his eyes.

"Yes child"

Hibari pulled Alaude somewhere Tsuna won't hear.

"Aniki I thought you were dead"

"Of course but I am strong so I became the disciplinary angel, the soul leader"

"I see so you came to lead his soul"

"Yes child. I can't believe you are the boy friend he was talking about. You actually care about someone" smirked Alaude. It pissed Hibari off.

"Of course"

"Then why'd you lie."

"What do you-"

"I know you don't have anyone"

"….I knew it was Tsunayoshi. He is really bad at lying. I want him to move on."

"Sigh…Don't worry Tsuna might become your guardian angel you know" smirked Alaude.

"Guardian Angel?"

"That's right."

Hibari felt happy. He might be with his herbivore and see him for real.

"Child you should not be so happy. If you fall in love with an angel it will only cause you pain." Said Alaude with a serious look.

Hibari just stared at his Aniki and went back to Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi"

"Yes Hibari-san"

"I love you and you must always know that"

Tsuna felt tears swelling up but just said, "Of course Hibari-san" and smiled.

"Child."

"Yes Alaude-nii"

Hibari glared at his brother and Alaude knew what the glare meant it was the why-is-he-calling-you-nii glare. (Lol)

"It's time for us to go now."

"A-Already?" said Tsuna.

"Yes. Hibari must need to see his new love" as he said he looked at Hibari and Hibari didn't want to but nodded.

"I-I see…Hibari-san I wish you happiness." He smiled and turned to Alaude who had his handcuffs out. He locked his hands with the petit boy's hand.

Tsuna looked back tears flowed down but smiled and made a talking motion…

Hibari's eyes widened…As he tried to reply to the silent talk… The boy and his Aniki disappeared…

PLOP.

He looked on the ground and there was a box. He opened it and found two rings and a letter.

He read the letter.

"_Dear Hibari-san,_

_If you are reading this then I have moved on into the light. I will always love you and I wanted to also _

_give you this ring but it seems I didn't have enough courage and only gave you the scrapbook. I truly _

_love you. I wish you happiness that I can't have no longer. I know Alaude is your brother. You both _

_look a bit too alike Haha… Hibari-san if you find someone you love once again then I wish for you to _

_give this to your lover and yourself and wear it. I will always be with you. I will always watch over you. _

_I will never forget you. Don't commit suicide for I cannot be happy if I see you dying for my sake. I _

_am happy enough to see my loved ones be happy. I will be waiting for you in heaven. Never be _

_shaken by this. Or I will bite you to death carnivore. Hehe I always wanted to try saying that to you. I _

_also wanted to call you Kyouya on your birthday but I died. Did you understand what I said when I did _

_the silent mouth motion… Haha… Hibari-san…no Kyouya once again. I wish for you to be happy._

_From your angel,_

_Tsunayoshi Sawada"_

Hibari went home and sat down on his chair and tears flowed down. Tears of joy and sadness. Tears of Joy for Tsuna who has become an angel in heaven. Tears of sadness for he won't see Tsunayoshi until his natural death. But he remembered what Tsuna has said silently and smiled.

"_Kyouya, My carnivore, I love you forever"_

"Tsunayoshi, Herbivore, My love, I love you too"

THE END…

How is it..

Is it well done?

Please Review or send message.


End file.
